Moon and Sakura
by haruta uzunaru
Summary: cinta adalah sesuatu yang tak dapat dihentikan, cinta adalah sesuatu yang mengalir dengan sendirinya seperti air, kita tak dapat menghentikan cinta seperti angin. Bagaimana bisa kita menghentikan angin yang berhembus? bagaimana seseorang bisa menghentikan hati orang yang sedang jatuh cinta' SasuHIna and NaruSaku enjoy it chap 2 up
1. Chapter 1

``cinta adalah sesuatu yang tak dapat dihentikan, cinta adalah sesuatu yang mengalir dengan sendirinya seperti air, kita tak dapat menghentikan cinta seperti angin. Bagaimana bisa kita menghentikan angin yang berhembus? bagaimana seseorang bisa meenghentikan hati orang yang sedang jatuh cinta?''

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Haruta Uzunaru**

 **Pairing : SasuHina slight NaruSaku**

 **Warning : AU, TYPO, OOC, dan segala jenis kesalahan yang lainnya**

 **Don't like don't read**

Kisah ini dimulai dari zaman Meiji. zaman di mana ada banyak keluarga terhormat yang menjodohkan putra dan putri mereka agar kelak mendapatkan pewaris dari keluarga yang terhormat dan untuk mendapatkan kekuasaan.

Di antara keluarga itu, keluarga Hyuuga adalah salah satunya dan sebagai anak pertama Hyuuga Hinata harus menerima takdirnya untuk dijodohkan dengan Uchiha Sasuke anak bungsu dari keluarga Uchiha.

Kenapa Hinata dijodohkan dengan Sasuke? Jawabannya sederhana karena usia mereka sama dan pembicaraan tentang perjodohan ini sudah dilakukan bahkan sebelum keduanya hadir di dunia ini.

Benci, marah, ingin protes, Hinata tidak punya pikiran seperti itu. Sebagai seorang anak Hinata hanya ingin membahagiakan kedua orang tuanya.

Hinata juga senang karena bisa bertemu dengan anak laki-laki lain. Pasalnya selama 17 tahun hidupnya Hinata tidak pernah melihat laki-laki lain selain sepupunya Hyuuga Neji dan ayahnya Hyuuga Hiashi.

Ada sih pengawal yang bekerja untuk keluarga Hyuuga tapi mereka semua selalu seperti patung jika berhadapan dengan Hinata, oleh karena itu mereka tidak masuk ke dalam hitungan.

Hinata mengintip bulan purnama yang mulai naik dari balik tirai tandunya, sekarang Hinata sedang berada di dalam tandu yang akan membawanya ke kediaman Uchiha.

Hari ini Hinata secara resmi akan berkunjung ke kediaman Uchiha dan bertemu dengan Uchiha Sasuke, Hinata penasaran seperti apa tempat itu karena ini adalah pertama kalinya Hinata berkunjung kesana.

Malam ini Hinata dan Sasuke akan dipertemukan untuk pertama kalinya, sebenarnya mereka sudah ditunangankan sejak berusia 5 tahun tapi setelah itu mereka belum pernah bertemu sampai usia mereka 17 tahun.

Beberapa saat kemudian Hinata telah sampai di kediaman Uchiha, setelah tandu diturunkan Hinata keluar dari tandu di depannya sang ayah Hyuuga Hiashi telah menunggu.

Di samping Hiashi ada Uchiha Fugaku, Uchiha Mikoto dan Uchiha Itachi, tunggu di mana Sasuke?

Hinata memberi salam dengan hormat pada keluarga Uchiha, Mikoto tampak sangat senang melihat calon menantunya yang sangat manis.

Tak lama kemudian seorang pelayan dari keluarga Uchiha datang dan membisikkan sesuatu pada Fugaku, wajahnya yang semula tenang sedikit berubah menjadi ekspresi terkejut tapi itu tak berlangsung lama, mereka lalu membawa Hinata dan Hiashi memasuki kediaman Uchiha.

Hinata menatap takjub, kediaman Uchiha dipenuhi oleh pohon Sakura hampir di seluruh sudutnya. Hinata lalu dibawa ke sebuah ruangan yang berada di dekat kolam keluarga Uchiha.

Di sana tidak kalah indah dengan halaman depannya, dari ruangan itu Hinata dapat melihat kolam ikan keluarga Uchiha yang tidak terlalu besar dan beberapa pohon sakura di sana.

Bunga sakura mulai berguguran dan memenuhi kolam itu sinar bulan yang tidak terlalu terang juga membuat kolam itu terlihat sangat indah.

Hinata lalu ditinggal sendirian di sana sementara Hiashi sibuk berbicara dengan Fugaku, mereka menyuruh Hinata menunggu di sana karena Sasuke akan datang sebentar lagi.

``ada apa Fugaku mana Sasuke?,'' Hiashi bertanya pada Fugaku.

``maaf, aku baru saja mendengar bahwa Sasuke melarikan diri lagi tapi tenang saja dia akan segera ditemukan,''

Sasuke tengah berada di atas sebuah pohon dia tengah melihat sebuah rumah yang tidak terlalu besar.

Lebih tepatnya dia melihat seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang duduk dan menatap langit sambil tersenyum.

Melihat gadis itu tersenyum Sasuke juga sedikit tersenyum, gadis itu adalah orang yang telah mencuri perhatiannya selama ini, seorang miko dari kuil.

Sasuke hanya bisa melihatnya dari jauh karena ayahnya melarang untuk berbicara dengan orang yang berasal dari keluarga biasa, oleh karena itu Sasuke cukup puas jika bisa melihatnya.

Sasuke lalu melihat bulan yang bersinar terang malam ini, angin berhembus dengan pelan memainkan rambut hitamnya.

Sasuke ingat ayahnya menyuruh ia untuk bertemu dengan seorang gadis malam ini, gadis yang akan menjadi pendamping hidupnya.

Sasuke menghembuskan napasnya perlahan, apa yang harus dia lakukan pada gadis itu? dia bahkan tidak tahu bagaimana rupa gadis itu.

Itachi pasti sedang mencarinya sekarang...

``oi baka-otouto turunlah, calon pengantinmu sudah menunggumu di rumah,'' benar saja Itachi akhirnya menemukannya.

``yah, aku akan segera ke sana, tapi...,'' dengan perlahan Sasuke turun dari pohon, ``kalau kau bisa menangkapku!,'' dan dengan sekejap Sasuke lari meninggalkan Itachi.

Itachi hanya menghela napas melihat kelakuan adiknya itu ``hei kau harus bertemu dengannya ia manis sekali otouto kau akan menyesal,'' Itachi berlari mengejar Sasuke.

Xxxxxmoonandsakuraxxxxx

Sakura memandang bulan yang bersinar dari balik pohon Sakura, angin yang bertiup perlahan menerpa wajahnya yang tampak muram.

Malam ini adalah malam pertama baginya setelah ia menjadi istri dari seorang Namikaze Naruto, pernikahan mereka berlangsung secara sederhana dan tertutup hanya sebatas keluarga Haruno dan Namikaze.

Menikah di usia 17 tahun bukan menjadi beban baginya, hanya saja sebenarnya Sakura telah menyukai seseorang dan orang itu bukanlah suaminya yang sekarang.

Pernikahan ini juga begitu mendadak baginya, setelah mendengar ia dijodohkan dengan Namikaze Naruto mereka baru bertemu sebanyak dua kali dan mereka juga tidak terlalu banyak bicara.

Hanya Naruto yang selalu tersenyum sambil menatapnya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Sakura juga sudah jujur dengan Naruto kalau ia sebenarnya sudah menyukai orang lain, tapi Naruto bilang itu tidak masalah.

Naruto juga minta maaf karena tidak bisa membuat Sakura jatuh cinta kepadanya, mau bagaimana lagi perjodohan ini tidak bisa dibatalkan.

``Srek''

Tubuh Sakura sedikit menegang ketika mendengar pintu di belakangnya dibuka oleh seseorang, pasti itu adalah Naruto.

``DEG-DEG-DEG''

Jantung Sakura berdetak dengan cepat bagaimana bisa ini terjadi ia belum siap untuk melakukan hal seperti itu.

Suara langkah pelan bergema di belakangnya, Sakura membatu di tempatnya ketika sosok itu duduk tepat di sebelahnya, jantungnya semakin menggila.

Sakura berbalik menatap sosok yang duduk disebelahnya, Naruto juga sedang menatapnya dia lalu mengeluarkan senyum lima jari miliknya.

``Akhirnya kita menikah, bagaimana perasaanmu?,''

``entah aku belum bisa menjelaskannya,''

Mendengar jawaban sang istri senyum di wajah Naruto memudar, ``jadi memang tidak bisa ya,'' Naruto tampak kecewa.

``bagaimana denganmu apa kau juga menyukai seseorang?,'' Sakura bertanya pada Naruto.

``Hm aku juga menyukai seseorang tapi sayang sekali aku tidak bisa mendapatkan hatinya,''

``malam ini indah yah?,'' Sakura mencoba untuk mengalihkan pembicaraan.

``Sakura-chan,'' suara Naruto terdengar parau ia lalu berjalan menuju lilin yang menjadi satu-satunya penerang di ruangan itu dan mematikannya.

Sakura terkejut,``apa yang kau lakukan Naruto-kun?,''

Perlahan namun pasti Sakura dapat melihat bayangan Naruto yang berjalan mendekatinya, dan ketika mereka berdua telah dekat Naruto mempersempit jarak mereka dan mendorong Sakura hingga jatuh.

Sekarang posisi mereka tengah berbaring dengan posisi Naruto menindih Sakura. Sakura dapat merasakan napas Naruto yang memburu di bagian wajahnya.

``Na...Naruto-kun a..apa yang kau lakukan?,'' tanya Sakura takut.

Naruto hanya tersenyum sekilas dan mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada sakura.

``Ja...jangan begini Naruto-kun!,''

Xxxxxmoonandsakuraxxxxx

Itachi akhirnya berhasil membawa Sasuke kembali ke kediaman Uchiha, ``baka-otouto jangan membuatku susah, kau hanya perlu bertemu dengannya malam ini,''

``tidak akan secantik apapun dia aku tidak akan menyukainya,'' Sasuke akhirnya bisa melepas pegangan Itachi dan berlari menyusuri koridor di kediaman Uchiha.

Tanpa Sasuke sadari dia tengah berlari menuju tempat Hinata berada.

Sementara Hinata terpesona melihat kelopak sakura yang berguguran karena tiupan angin dia lalu bangkit dari tempat duduknya dan mendekati kolam.

Hinata tersenyum melihat kelopak Sakura yang turun seperti hujan padanya, ia melihat ke atas dan membuka kedua tangannya, ia juga membuat gerakan berputar seperti menari.

Sasuke membuka pintu ruangan dengan tergesa-gesa, ia ingin bersembunyi dari Itachi. Itachi yang sadar Sasuke telah masuk ke tempat pertemuan hanya tersenyum dan berbalik untuk melaporkan hal ini pada ayahnya.

Sasuke berdiri terpaku di tempatnya melihat Hinata yang tengah menari di bawah hujan kelopak bunga Sakura, dia seperti tersihir melihat pemandangan di depannya. ``apa yang dia lakukan?,''

``hei,'' dengan wajah yang sulit diartikan Sasuke berusaha untuk menegur Hinata.

``hah?!,'' Hinata terkejut ada yang melihat perbuatannya barusan, karena terkejut Hinata tidak sadar kalau kakinya berada di dekat bibir kolam dan hasilnya Hinata hampir terjatuh di dalam kolam.

Hinata menutup matanya menunggu tubuhnya jatuh ke kolam, tapi Hinata heran kenapa dia tidak merasakannya?

Hinata akhirnya membuka matanya dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah mata kelam milik Sasuke dan wajahnya sangat dekat dengan Hinata, perlahan namun pasti semburat merah muncul di wajahnya.

``DEG-DEG-DEG''

``kau... tidak apa-apa,'' kenapa sekarang Sasuke yang jadi gagap.

Ternyata Sasuke menangkap Hinata agar tidak jatuh dan posisi mereka sekarang sangat tidak menguntungkan bagi jantung Hinata.

Sasuke memeluknya dan wajah mereka sangat sangat sangat dekat.

``DEG''

Dan anginpun menerbangkan kelopak sakura menglilingi keduanya.

``ketika takdir sudah mempertemukan mereka tidak ada seorangpun yang dapat memisahkannya, meskipun kau berkata lain hatimu tetap memilih jawaban yang sebenarnya''

Sakura memejamkan matanya erat, tapi ia membukanya kembali karena tidak merasakan apapun.

Dan hal pertama yang dilihatnya adalah senyum Naruto lagi, ``hah, ternyata memang tidak bisa ya?,'' Naruto tampak kecewa.

``sudah malam ayo tidur,'' Naruto lalu berbaring di sebelah Sakura, dia lalu menutup matanya dan mencoba tidur.

Sakura masih membeku di tempatnya perlahan namun pasti ia berbalik melihat wajah terlelap Naruto yang ada disampingnya

``DEG''

Angin berhembus membawa beberapa kelopak bunga sakura keatas wajah Naruto. Wajahnya tampak berbeda sekali dari sebelumnya.

Sinar bulan masuk melalui jendela yang terbuka dan menyinari wajah Naruto sehingga Sakura dapat melihatnya dengan jelas.

``DEG-DEG-DEG''

Dengan cepat Sakura membalikkan badannya, ``tidak mungkin kenapa aku berdebar karena dia?,''

``meskipun bibirmu berkata tidak tapi Hatimu selalu menunjukkan kebenaran, jika kau tidak yakin dengan dirimu maka tanyalah pada hatimu''

 **TBC**

Wuih gimana cerita pertama saya yang mengangkat tema jaman dahulu, baguskah atau anehkah? Akan jadi apakah hbungan antara 2 pasangan ini? Yap nantikan chap selanjutnya ya!

Please

R

E

V

I

E

W

See you next chap


	2. Chapter 2

``kadang ketika cinta datang kita tidak pernah meyadarinya dan saat cinta seharusnya sudah terlambat kita baru menyadari pentingnya kehadiran cinta itu dalam hidup kita''

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Story © Haruta Uzunaru**

 **Pairing : SasuHina and NaruSaku**

 **Warning : AU, TYPO, OOC, dan segala jenis kesalahan yang lainnya**

 **Don't like don't read**

Hinata melangkahkan kakinya memasuki kediaman Uchiha, hari inipun ia datang bersama Hyuuga Hiashi. Meskipun merasa sedikit tidak nyaman karena kejadian tadi malam tapi Hinata tetap harus bertemu Sasuke hari ini.

Kalau mengingat kejadian semalam rasanya Hinata lebih memilih jatuh ke kolam itu daripada harus berada sedekat itu dengan calon suaminya. Pertemuan pertama mereka sungguh tidak terduga, setelah kejadian itu Hinata langsung pamit pulang pada keluarga Uchiha.

Hari ini Hinata datang karena perintah Hiashi, Hinata berharap Sasuke tidak menceritakan kejadian memalukan semalam pada orang lain Hinata bisa mati karena malu.

Setelah bertemu dengan kepala keluarga Uchiha, Hinata diantar oleh Itahi ke ruangan yang kemarin, katanya Sasuke sudah berada di dalam, setelah mengatakan hal itu Itachi lalu pergi meninggalkan Hinata sendirian di depan pintu.

``huh'' Hinata mengambil napas panjang jantungnya berdegub dengan sangat cepat, dia benar-benar gugup, apa Sasuke akan tertawa jika melihatnya ya? Ah Hinata tidak ingin itu terjadi.

``srek''

``eh?!,'' Hinata terkejut pintu di depannya mendadak terbuka dan Uchiha Sasuke berdiri dibaliknya, dia tampaknya tidak terkejut dengan kehadiran Hinata.

``kenapa kau berdiri di sini? Ayo masuk,'' di luar dugaan Hinata, Sasuke tidak menertawakannya bahkan Sasuke terlihat biasa-biasa saja seoalh tak terjadi apapun kemarin.

Hinata menurut dan masuk ke ruangan itu, setelah Hinata masuk Sasuke menutup pintunya dan mengikuti Hinata dari belakang tanpa Hinata sadari Sasuke tengah tersenyum melihatnya, `gadis yang aneh,' pikir Sasuke

Akhirnya mereka berdua duduk sambil menghadap ke arah kolam, Hinata hanya menunduk malu dia benar-benar tidak bisa menatap wajah Sasuke sekarang.

``kau suka bunga sakura?,'' sebuah pertanyaan singkat dari Sasuke membuat Hinata menoleh ke arahnya, ``kau pasti sangat menyukainya kan sampai-sampai tak menyadari ada kolam di sana,''

``a...aku tahu kok semalam karena Uchiha-san muncul jadi...,'' kata-kata Hinata terpotong karena Sasuke tiba-tiba memegang wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya.

Sasuke mengunci iris Hinata dengan irisnya, Hinata mencoba melihat ke arah lain tapi...

``lihat ke sini,'' wajah Hinata mulai memanas tapi Sasuke tetap mempertahankan posisi mereka.

``DEG-DEG-DEG''

``apa kau menyukaiku?,''

``eh?,'' Sasuke sukses membuat Hinata memerah seperti kepiting rebus, ``tolong jangan menyukaiku,'' Hinata terdiam di tempatnya tidak mengerti dengan perkataan Sasuke.

``aku sebenarnya sudah punya orang kusukai, jadi tolong jangan menyukaiku,'' setelah mengatakan hal itu Sasuke menjauhkan tangannya dari wajah Hinata.

Dia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain, mereka berdua lalu terdiam sejenak sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing.

``sebenarnya aku sedikit menyukai Uchiha-san,'' kata-kata Hinata sukses membuat Sasuke menoleh ke arahnya, ``tapi hanya sebatas teman,'' Hinata buru-buru meralat ucapannya.

``kau punya orang yang kau sukai?,'' Hinata menggeleng ``yang aku kenal hanya Uchiha-san,''

``hei panggil aku Sasuke-kun aku tidak setua itu,''

``hai Uch...eh Sasuke-kun,'' melihat sikap Hinata yang seperti itu Sasuke tertawa, Baru kali ini ia tertawa selepas itu pada orang yang baru ditemuinya.

``besok ada festivalnmau pergi bersama?,''

Hinata mengangguk menerima ajakan Sasuke. ``dan di sana akan kutunjukkan gadis yang kusukai,'' wajah Hinata yang awalnya gembira mendadak berubah mendengar perkataan sasuke.

`kenapa dadaku terasa sesak?,' Hinata menarik napas sekuat tenaga berusaha menghilangkan perasaan aneh yang menggerogoti dadanya kini.

XxxxxMoonandSakuraxxxxx

Sakura mengerjapkan matanya perlahan, ternyata sudah pagi ia lalu mengalihkan pandangannya ke samping suaminya masih tertidur lelap di sebelahnya.

Meskipun anak dari seorang keluarga terhormat tapi Sakura sudah biasa bangun tidur lebih cepat dan membantu pekerjaan para pelayan yang ada di rumahnya. Sakura cukup mandiri untuk melakukan pekerjaan rumah sendiri.

Setelah membersihkan dirinya Sakura pergi ke dapur untuk menyiapkan sarapan, beberapa pelayan yang ada di sana terkejut dengan kedatangan sang nyonya rumah yang mendadak.

``ano, nyonya sarapan akan segera siap silahkan nyonya tunggu di...,''

``biar aku saja yang menyiapkan sarapan untuk suamiku,'' setelah memotong perkataan salah satu pelayannya, Sakura mengambil alih pekerjaan seorang pelayan yang tengah memasak.

Beberapa pelayan berusaha untuk menghentikannya, tapi Sakura tetap bersikeras untuk memasak. Beberapa saat kemudian Sakura sudah siap dengan sarapan pagi yang ditata di atas sebuah meja kecil agar mudah dibawa.

Yosh, Sakura lalu membawanya menuju kamar ia dan Naruto. Ketika Sakura membuka pintu yang pertama kali dilihatnya adalah sosok sang suami yang tengah duduk dan mengucak matanya, ternyata Naruto baru bangun dari tidurnya.

Naruto tampak terkejut melihat kedatangan Sakura yang tidak terduga, Sakura menghampirinya dengan sarapan yang telah siap dan menaruhnya di depan Naruto, ``ohayou,''

``a..o..ohayou,'' Naruto sedikit gugup melihat perubahan sikap Sakura padanya, apa gadis itu sudah memutuskan untuk menerimanya dan berhenti menyukai orang itu?

``ah Naruto-kun, apa aku membangunkanmu?,''

``tidak, wah apa yang kau bawa Sakura-chan?,''

``ini,'' Sakura lalu duduk di samping Naruto, setelah itu mereka sarapan bersama. Naruto sempat gugup dengan perubahan sikap Sakura hari ini tapi asal dia senang tidak apa-apa.

``ano Naruto-kun,'' Sakura membuka pembicaraan, ``ng?,'' hanya itulah suara yang dikeluarkan oleh Naruto, pemuda yang ada dihadapannya itu mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap Sakura.

"sore ini ada festival di tengah kota, aku ingin pergi ke sana"

Sakura mengatakan keinginannya dengan wajah yang memerah, baru kali ini dia meminta sesuatu pada Naruto dan tentunya dia harus terbiasa karena kedepannya mereka akan selalu bersama.

Memang terdengar kekanak-kanakan bagi orang yang sudah menikah tapi Sakura tetaplah gadis remaja lainnya yang senang pergi ke tempat seperti itu.

Naruto tertegun sejenak hatinya terasa lega sekarang dipikirnya Sakura akan meminta hal yang aneh ternyata permintaan seperti itu, benar juga keduanya baru saja menikah bukankah ini saat yang tepat untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama?

"kukira ada apa? Pakailah bajumu yang paling bagus aku akan membelikan semua yang kau mau," senyuman khasnya kembali hadir di wajah Naruto.

XxxxxMoonandSakuraxxxxx

Keesokkan harinya saat sore hari Hinata bersama sasuke pergi mengikuti festival, Hinata menggunakan yukata berwarna biru serasi dengan warna rambutnya, sedangkan Sasuke juga memakai yukata berwarna hitam.

Kali ini Hinata tidak ditemani oleh para pengawalnya Hiashi membiarkan putri sulungnya pergi sendiri dengan alasan agar dia dan Sasuke bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Hinata dan sasuke berjalan ke tempat festival yang letaknya tidak terlalu jauh dari kediaman Uchiha yah sebuah keuntungan karena kediaman Uchiha terletak di tengah kota.

``wah,'' Hinata terpana melihat suasana festival yang ada di depannya baru kali ini Hinata melihat banyak sekali orang berkumpul dengan berbagai macam makanan serta permainan yang ada di sana, ini pertama kalinya Hinata dibiarkan pergi ke tempat ramai seperti ini.

Sambil menunggu acara puncak, Sasuke mengajak Hinata untuk membeli manisan serta memainkan beberapa permainan yang ada di sana, Hinata sangat senang selama ini dia hanya bisa melihat festival dari jauh sekarang bahkan dia bisa memainkan permainan sesuak hatinya dan memakan apapun yang ada di sana.

Mereka berdua menghabiskan waktunya disana hingga tak terasa malam tiba bahkan semakin larut hingga akhirnya tibalah puncak acara festival tersebut.

``DONG''

Suara gong terdengar di seluruh penjuru tempat itu, Hinata terkejut apa maksud dari suara itu ia melihat ke arah Sasuke untuk meminta penjelasan.

``Akhirnya,'' Sasuke sedikit tersenyum dan menarik tangan Hinata menuju ke suatu tempat, ``ayo,''

Ternyata Sasuke membawa Hinata ke tempat dimana acara puncak Festival itu dilaksanakan semua orang juga berkumpul di tempat ini, Hinata dapat merasakan Sasuke memegang tangannya erat mungkin bungsu Uchiha ini tak ingin Hinata terpisah darinya.

"lihat miku itu,"

Sasuke berbisik pelan di telinga Hinata ketika seorang miku keluar dan naik ke atas panggung lalu menarikan sebuah tarian yang menjadi bentuk pemujaan pada dewa mereka.

Semua orang tampak menyaksikan pertunjukkan dengan antusias termasuk Hinata dan Sasuke, "dia cantik sekali," Hinata bergumam terpukau dengan penampilan sang miku.

"benar kan? Dia adalah orang yang kusukai"

Sebuah kalimat dari Sasuke membuat senyum di bibir Hinata pudar gadis bersurai indigo itu menunduk entah kenapa rasanya sakit sekali, ya benar seharusnya dari awal Hinata sadar tatapan Sasuke kepadanya dan pada wanita itu berbeda.

Kenapa dadanya terasa sesak dan sakit, bukan karena Obinya yang terikat dengan ketat tapi sesuatu yang lain.

''apa ini berarti aku mulai menyukaimu?"

XxxxxMoonandSakuraxxxxx

Sore hari saat festival Naruto menggandeng tangan Sakura dan berjalan dengan riang bersama sang isteri mereka mengunjungi hampir semua stand permainan dan mencoba berbagai makanan yang dijual di sana.

Sebagai seorang anak dari keluarga terhormat yang ada di Konoha tentu Naruto tak akan kehabisan uang untuk menyenangkan isterinya kan? Yah apapun asal Sakura bahagia.

Hari semakin larut, suasana di tempat itu semakin ramai sebentar lagi puncak dari acara itu akan dimulai Naruto membawa sakura ke tempat acara puncak akan dilaksanakan, Naruto masih memegang tangan Sakura berusaha mencari tempat di antara banyaknya kerumunan orang di tempat itu.

"chotto Naruto-kun"

Suara Sakura yang lembut menghentikan langkah Naruto, pemuda itu berbalik ternyata tali sendal sang isteri putus karena Naruto mengajaknya berlari tadi.

"mau bagaimana lagi"

Naruto berjongkok membelakangi Sakura memberi isyarat pada Sakura untuk naik ke punggungnya.

Meski merasa malu Sakura tetap naik ke punggung suaminya, hei pria ini miliknya boleh kan melakukan hal seperti ini.

Setelah berjalan cukup lama mereka akhirnya menemukan tempat untuk melihat sang miku yang tengah melakukan tarian di panggung dengan lincahnya.

"Naruto-kun apa aku berat?"

Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya di leher Naruto, yah kenapa dia masih tak bersyukur mendapatkan pemuda sebaik ini.

"badanmu seringan kapas haha" Naruto tertawa senang rasanya bisa membuat isterinya bahagia.

"arigato anata," Sakura berbisik pelan lalu mencium pipi suaminya.

Sedangkan Naruto jangan tanya lagi wajahnya sudah sangat memerah sekarang ah orang tuanya memang tak salah memilihkan calon isteri untuknya.

"aishiteru Sakura-chan"

TBC

Ahhhhhh haloo author kembali dari tidur yang panjang, ada yang masih ingat aku T^T

Maafkan aku hiks terlalu sibuk ngeerpe sampai mengabaikan tempat ini, soal pairing fic ini yah aku salah seharusnya 2 pair yang ada bukan slight maafkan daku, mulai sekarang aku akan berusaha lebih giat lagi dalam menulis tetap dukung daku yaaa

See you


End file.
